That's My Girl
by GreySawyer89
Summary: Spend some quality time with the Leyton family! Calling all LPers. Oneshot.


_This is just a little take on how I picture Lucas and Peyton's life after the birth of little Sawyer. Please Read and Review. Thanks! _

"Isn't she the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?" Peyton asked her husband, not looking away for one second from her daughter.

"She is," said Lucas. "I can't believe she's all ours."

"Neither can I." Peyton and Lucas stared in awe at their precious baby girl, their beautiful Sawyer. They were so in love with her.

"I can't wait to watch her grow up. She's going to be so amazing," Lucas beamed.

"She's already got her Daddy's taste in sports. I can't get her to fall asleep without that fluffy orange ball."

"I've taught my girl well," Lucas chuckled. "I think one of the things I love most about her is the fact that she's got her mother's gorgeous eyes."

"Those are some pretty powerful eyes. You're not going to be able to say no to her."

"I've already got that problem."

Peyton leaned in and kissed Sawyer's forehead. "You wanna take her Luke?"

"Yeah, sure. Come here baby girl." Peyton gently passed her to Lucas who wrapped his arms around his little girl.

"No boy is going to come within 100 miles of you. No they're not," Lucas cooed.

Peyton's eyebrows creased. "Luke, be serious."

"I am being serious."

Peyton grinned. "Don't worry Sawyer, you're Daddy just likes to be over protective. I'll work on trying to pull the stick out of his butt."

"Hey!"

Peyton laughed as she pulled Lucas in for a kiss. "You know what? Stay here for a second. I'm going to show you how much Sawyer takes after me."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. Watch and be amazed baby," she said as she skipped out of the room.

"Mommy is very funny, don't you think so?"

Sawyer began to get fussy and started to cry. "What's wrong baby girl? You want me to get your bottle for you?"

The crying continued. "I guess that's a yes."

Lucas slid off the bed and went into the kitchen holding a crying Sawyer in one arm while the other reached into the fridge for her bottle. "Ah, there it is! I found it Sawyer." Walking back to the bedroom, Lucas spotted Peyton headed towards him with a look of concern on her face. "Luke is she ok?"

"Yeah, she's fine. She just needed her bottle. Come back to the bedroom with us."

The corner of her mouth curled up. "Absolutely."

Once they were laying down comfortably on their bed as they were before, Lucas asked, "So where did you go and what did you get to show me how much Sawyer takes after you?"

"Listen," she whispered. Taking her remote from the nightstand Peyton pointed it at her iPod stereo. Smiling wide, she then turned her head back towards Lucas.

"The Cure? Really? You're going to make our daughter listen to _The Cure_?"

"You bet your adorable butt I am."

"No way."

"Look, see for yourself. She's smiling. She's happy. That's 'cause Mama's got good taste and knows her music."

"Oh my God, she _is_ enjoying this."

"Told you. That's my girl," Peyton said as she took Sawyer back into her arms.

"She's looking kind of tired. Maybe we should put her back in her crib."

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea." Lucas and Peyton left their bedroom and took Sawyer into her own room. Peyton gently placed her in the crib and covered her with a blanket.

"You're forgetting something," Lucas said.

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

Lucas held an orange fluffy ball and waved it in the air. "She can't sleep without it. That's because she's _my_ daughter." He placed the ball right next to Sawyer in her crib.

"So she's your daughter now?" Peyton smirked.

Lucas flashed that sweet, sarcastic smiled that she absolutely adored. "Yes, and she always will be." He wrapped his arms around Peyton and put his chin in the crease of her neck as they both gazed upon their beautiful baby.

Peyton turned to face Lucas and placed her arms around his neck. "Luke, I can't put into words how happy you've made me. You're the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you."

"I love you too, Peyton Scott. You're my reason, you're my everything. I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for you."

"Likewise." They each leaned in for a passionate kiss, as was all of their kisses. Their love could not be broken. It was real and it was true, always.


End file.
